Estúpido verano
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: No va a dejar de detestar al verano, pero sí Manfredi le brinda su propio calor, tal vez pueda tolerarlo un poco. Sólo un poquito. Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno) Slash (Relación chicoxchico) "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


_**Estúpido verano**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**_Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones._ Creo que es la tercera vez que participo.**_

_**Resumen: No va a dejar de detestar al verano, pero sí Manfredi le brinda su propio calor, tal vez pueda tolerarlo un poco. Sólo un poquito**_. _**AU. Slash. **___**"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".**__

_**Escogí el fandom de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y me tocó la Estación; verano.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten! **_

* * *

><p>Johnson siempre ha detestado el verano. Sí, lo odia. Desde que tiene memoria, ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia la estación más solicitada por familias y estudiantes siempre ha existido.<p>

Porque cuando hace calor, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Cosa que sólo lo hace verse raro, con lo pálida que es su piel.

Cuando hace calor, él comienza a sudar a mares. La ropa se le pega y tiene el ridículo temor de que de pronto su cuerpo empiece a incendiarse de manera automática.

Su piel sufre. Su cabeza se calienta. Y su humor empeora.

Además, pese a que es una ayuda económica para él y su familia, su trabajo cuando es verano es bastante molesto. Sí, Coney Island es más frecuentado en verano que en cualquier otra estación, pero lo detesta. Contrario a lo que cualquier pensaría, trabajar en una heladería en verano no es el paraíso.

Los niños gritan. Los padres gritan. Los adolescentes gritan. ¡Su jefe grita!

Suspira pesadamente. Puede ver el sol ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, anunciándole que su martirio casi acaba. El calor ha aminorado y la quemazón en su piel casi ha desaparecido.

Ahora tan sólo tendrá que cruzar desde Brooklyn hasta Manhattan para llegar a su hogar, abrir por completo la ventana y recostarse en la cama para leer un libro antes de quedarse dormido, con riesgo de que entre un ladrón y le robe todas sus pertenencias.

Miró su reloj, y casi se unió a la panda de gritones que lo irritan. ¡Tan sólo 5 minutos y sería libre!

Suspiró pesadamente y se relajó, pero entonces el pequeño timbre en la repisa tintineó e hizo eco en el establecimiento, y en su cabeza. Porque claro, no todo podía ser perfecto. Siempre tenía que aparecer un cliente inesperado que quisiera un pedido de último minuto. Al menos este no había aparecido cuando prácticamente todo estaba cerrado.

Era uno de esos hipster, que le sonreía de manera coqueta e inclinando la cabeza para permitir que sus enormes gafas negras resbalasen un poco por su nariz y hacer contacto con sus ojos de forma más directa. Alargó su brazo hasta él y rozó su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo aún.

-Manfredi, ahora no... -suspiró pesadamente, apartando la mano del joven. Este arqueó las cejas y se acomodó mejor los lentes.

-¿Qué pasa, Johnson? No pareces muy animado.

El joven rodó los ojos y continuó mirando el atardecer. Era realmente una imagen muy hermosa. Era, tal vez, lo único que adoraba de la época.

-Sabes que odio el calor, _Fredo_.

Manfredi frunció los labios ante el apodo y se encogió de hombros.

-A mi me gusta. Casi tanto como me gustas tú – admitió.

Johnson se sintió enrojecer. Bien. Lo que le faltaba. Ponerse aún más rojo frente a Manfredi.

Por eso detestaba el verano. Sudaba, y se veía como un estropajo. Se ponía colorado, al grado de parecer un tomate de color terrible. Su humor empeoraba, haciendo que respondiera de manera despectiva... Y no le gustaba, porque eso hacía que Manfredi lo viera en sus peores momentos.

Pero éste seguía sonriendo. Y lo miró, divertido.

-Hay un concurso de talentos en Central Park, esta noche – comentó -Tengo un globo de cantoya y algo de combustible, ¿vienes?

Más calor...

Quiso negarse, porque terminaría mal. Con lo distraído que era, algo ocurriría. Y saldrían heridos. O terminarían huyendo de la policía. Y mañana tenía examen, no podía perdérselo.

Pero entonces los labios de Manfredi apresaron los suyos de manera dulce. Y se sintió fresco. Asintió, y al separarse, notó que habían pasado cinco minutos de su hora de salida.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

No va a dejar de detestar al verano, pero sí Manfredi le brinda su propio calor, tal vez pueda tolerarlo un poco. Sólo un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡A fomentar el Johnson x Manfredi (?)!<em>**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
